


What It Tastes Like

by larseny (weirdosayswhat)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-17
Updated: 2006-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdosayswhat/pseuds/larseny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dead Man's Chest spoiler. I take no responsibility for my actions. Blame Disney.</p>
    </blockquote>





	What It Tastes Like

**Author's Note:**

> Dead Man's Chest spoiler. I take no responsibility for my actions. Blame Disney.

She couldn't remember how they'd gotten on the floor. She remembered being pulled by her arm in the direction of his cabin. She remembered that he kissed her, she'd kissed him back, and then his frockcoat was being hurled across the room. But try as she might (and truth be known, she wasn't trying very hard), she could not remember how they had landed in this curious position, stripped except for his headscarf and her wedding band, on the damned floor. Damn it all ...

"Jack!" she groaned, bucking under his weight as he pulled himself over her body so that they were eye-to-eye. "Why did ..."

"Me jaw needs a rest, love," he said seriously. "And I got this awful pain in me neck."

"Jack Sparrow," she growled, "you started this. You're going to finish it." Her back was beginning to ache and her right leg had fallen asleep. It was going to kill her when it came time to stand. If he would just _finish_ ...

Jack smirked, and she would have slapped him had she not been so distracted by the flash in his eyes. He brushed his face against hers, his braids falling around them like knotted, dirty curtains, and Elizabeth kissed him before he moved away. "What was that for?"

"Does a girl need a reason?"

"Aye," he said. "There's always a reason." His expression weakened, and even though it was brief, Elizabeth felt a familiar pain in her gut. Guilt.

"Let's not think of that." She spoke quietly.

"Let's not." And his face was suddenly gone and her legs were being pushed apart. Again. And in a short while he would stop again, she mused, and they would repeat the motions as they had twice before.

But he wasn't stopping. His tongue slipped between her folds with ease - no, experience - and Elizabeth gasped. She felt one of his bejeweled hands snaking its way over her belly and she arched her back, which screamed in protest, as his slender fingers fell on her breast.

Jack nuzzled her thigh. "You're delicious, darling." His breath burned against her damp skin. He continued to run one hand along her torso while the other now moved up her leg. Two fingers found their way to her entrance, and she sighed as they thrust forward. As he stroked her from inside, she could almost hear him saying, _"C'mere, love."_ She started to laugh, but it got caught midway up her throat and the sound that came out was more of a choked scream. His crooked fingers were hitting her spot (_"X marks the spot,"_ and this time she did laugh) and he drew her into his mouth, sucking and licking, and she was getting so close ...

When she came she thought it would never end. She saw strings of bright lights behind her eyelids and held them shut for fear of what she'd see if she opened them. The waves rocking her body eventually subsided, and the first thing she noticed was the stabbing sensation in her right leg. She was vaguely aware of Jack resting next to her, his forehead pressed to her shoulder. He was snoring.

"Jack." She nudged him. "Jack!"

He shifted onto his back with a grunt. They lay like that for a moment, neither speaking. Elizabeth finally turned to him. "Well," she said, "now you know."

Jack smiled, his gold teeth catching the light that shone through the windows. "Aye." He fixed his eyes on her and said with a growl, "Your turn."


End file.
